Australia My legacy ღ
by Deelena
Summary: Lucy et Erza deux australiennes en voyage linguistique en France, perdent un jour leurs parents dans un crash d'avion. Obligées de rester en France, elles refont leur vie au milieu de Sweet City ou le lycée Sweet Amoris leurs ouvre grands ses portes


Australia... My legacy ღ

Prologue - When the sun goes down

Elles allaient enfin retrouver leurs parents... Cela faisait au moins un mois qu'elles ne les avaient pas vus...

Pendant que Lucy passait l'aspirateur, Erza elle, s'occupait de faire les lits où leurs parents allaient dormir. L'air qui entrait par la fenêtre, embaumait les draps d'une senteur fraiche. Dehors, il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient sous la chaleur d'un bon mois de juillet. Une fois leur travail fini, les deux filles descendirent alors dans la cuisine retrouver leur hôte, Adam Muller. Il avait l'air joyeux.. Plein d'entrain.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce soir c'est moi qui régale, je vais vous concocter de petits mets français. Vos parents ne vont pas en revenir !

-On compte sur vous, Monsieur le Chef ! Dirent-elles en chœur.

-Il est bientôt l'heure, vous ne devriez pas trop tarder, le taxi risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, vous êtes prêtes ?

-Plus que prêtes, dit Lucy en regardant Erza tout sourire.

Monsieur Muller se chargeait donc du repas, pendant que ces demoiselles allaient chercher leurs parents chéris à l'aéroport.

Le klaxon du taxi retentit, Erza et Lucy sortirent de la maison en trombe, courant jusqu'au véhicule.

-A tout à l'heure Adam ! Cria Lucy.

-Attention sur la route, et roulez doucement.

Les deux filles rirent à sa blague, quelque peu... arriérée...

Elles montèrent dans le taxi, puis il démarra. Le chauffeur demanda alors la destination.

-Aéroport Sweet City s'il vous plait.

-Roger mesdemoiselles.

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres des deux amies. Oui ce conducteur avait une façon de parler bien étrange. Mais cela les amusaient.

-Et bien... Cela fait un mois que l'on ne les a pas vu, seulement un mois, et ils trouvent déjà ça long, dit Erza.

-Oui c'est vrai, ça passe vite, et moi franchement, pas qu'ils ne me manquent pas, mais bon j'aurais pu attendre encore, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, renchérie Lucy.

-Oui, mais avoue que tu es excitée à l'idée de revoir ton frère et ton père.

-C'est vrai que mon grand frère me manque énormément, tout comme mon père... Ta mère me manque aussi Erza, et je sais qu'elle te manque tout autant qu'à moi.

-Bien sûr qu'elle me manque, c'est la première fois que je me sépare d'elle aussi longtemps.

-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu voyages, disons... aussi loin de la maison.

-Mais c'est grâce à toi aussi, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à te suivre.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas me séparer de toi...

-Tu es adorable... rougit Erza.

-Mheennnn ! Qu'elles sont mignonnes, à croquer ! Intervint le conducteur.

-On vous a pas sonné vous, dit Lucy énervée.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'écouter celui là.

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais en fait je voulais vous dire que nous étions arrivés.

-Ooooohhhh... Excusez-la, elle est très colérique, et pour un rien en plus, plaisanta Erza.

-Comment ça colérique ?!

Erza éjecta Lucy du taxi en guise de réponse, tout en payant le conducteur, le remerciant pour le trajet.

-Non mais, tu vas me répondre oui ?!

-Nous voilà arrivée, plus que dix minutes d'attente avant leur arrivée... J'ai tellement hâte... Dit Erza.

Certes, elle avait totalement ignoré Lucy, mais elle avait changé brièvement de sujet, emportant Lucy avec elle.

-Oui tu as tout à fait raison, nous allons enfin retrouver les nôtres.

- Bon, allons-nous trouver une place, il me semble qu'ils débarquent porte F ? demanda Erza.

-Affirmatif ! Allons-y !

Elle attrapa le bras de son amie, et se mirent à courir à travers l'aéroport à la recherche d'un siège proche de la porte d'arrivée.

Une fois assises, elles restaient stoïques, comme si elles ne se rendaient pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait. Oui leurs proches allaient arriver. Au fond d'elles, elles étaient plus excitées qu'une puce, mêlant joie et bonheur. Elles avaient envie de crier leurs sentiments intenses. Ils leurs manquaient, même si elles ne voulaient pas l'avouer. Vivre loin d'eux était un vrai supplice. Elles allaient pouvoir enfin manifester leur allégresse.

Lucy ne mit pas longtemps à exploser de réjouissance. Son frère chéri, celui avec lequel elle a fait les quatre cent coups, celui avec qui elle a pleuré ses petits amis, ri de leurs coups et bêtises, avec qui elle a partagé nombre de ses nuits, nombre de ses secrets. Et puis il y a son père, son héro, celui qui a tout donné pour sa famille, seul élevant ses deux enfants.

Erza la rejoint pensant à sa mère, l'unique membre de sa famille. Oui, fille unique, sa mère donnant corps et âme pour sa progéniture.

Une annonce les sortit de leurs pensées, les avertissant du retard de leur avion sans donner plus de précisions. Bien à l'aise sur leur siège, Lucy sortit son MP3 et le mit en route, prêtant une oreillette à son amie, tête contre tête, elles s'évadèrent sous le son de Demi Lovato - Made In The USA.

Elles étaient fans de cet artiste. Sa voix mélodieuse, ses paroles touchantes et sa musique entrainante. En plus de chanter divinement bien, elle était aussi très belle. Un modèle de simplicité, pourtant si talentueuse.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Lucy se leva, rester assise l'ennuyait, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

-Allez Erza, viens avec moi s'il te plait !

-Non, si tu veux aller te promener vas-y seule, je suis fatiguée.

-Mais allez, tu ne vas quand même pas rester plantée là pendant des heures quand même !

-Et ben si.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle... Aller feignasse !

-C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas dormi je te signale !

-C'est pas de ma faute si mademoiselle a peur d'un ou deux fantômes, qui, en plus, sont tirés d'un film !

-Mais ces choses là existent Lucy !

-Et alors ! Moi je t'en protègerais ! dit-elle d'un sourire réconfortant.

-T'es vraiment pas net comme fille.

-Oui je suis unique ! dit Lucy d'un ton on ne peut plus sûre d'elle.

-Ca c'est sûr !

Elles rigolèrent. Puis Erza céda sous les yeux de "chien battu" de Lucy.

-Allons à cette supérette, j'ai un peu faim, et quitte à attendre, ben... autant manger ! dit-elle avec entrain.

-Oui madame grosse bouffe... pouffa Erza.

-Grrrr...

Elles entrèrent dans la supérette, Lucy courrait à travers les étalages à la recherche de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêta rayon apéritifs.

-Regarde Erza il y a nos Curly favoris ! En France !

-Mais c'est génial Lucy, allez prenons-en, on pourra le montrer à ton frère !

-C'est vrai que Léo adore ces biscuits aussi.

-On prend aussi des Monster Munch, je vais chercher de l'Ice Tea.

Elles se retrouvèrent alors à la caisse, et payèrent leurs courses. Elles se posèrent un moment le temps de grignoter, puis elles partirent à la conquête des boutiques de l'aéroport.

-Erza, une parfumerie !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère !

-Mais non, allez ça va être sympa...

-... BON d'accord ! Mais pas longtemps alors.

-Ouai !

Elle entraina à sa suite sa belle blonde zyeutant les parfums un à un. Elle sentait un par un les bouteilles, histoire d'embaumer son nez d'odeurs sucrées et épicées qu'avaient les parfums.

Une fois fini, elles sortirent à la recherche de nouvelles boutiques.

Passant par les cosmétiques, le marchand de sacs, la boutique de souvenirs, Lucy volait à travers les étalages, Erza sur ses talons.

Au bout d'une heure, Erza la rappela à l'ordre.

-Lucy, cela fait une heure que nous trottinons dans les magasins.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il faudrait peut-être s'inquiéter de l'horaire d'arrivée de l'avion.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers l'accueil pour demander des nouvelles du vol arrivant de Canberra.

-Non je suis désolée mesdemoiselles, mais nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles de l'arrivée.

-Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? demanda Erza ébahie.

-Non, ça peut arriver.

-Je vois.

Elle se retouna vers Lucy.

- Allons-nous asseoir. Apparemment nous allons encore devoir attendre.

Elles retournèrent s'asseoir à la porte F, attendant une once de nouvelles.

Assise en tailleur, Lucy regardait le plafond, comptant... on ne sait trop quoi. Tandis qu'Erza avait sorti un livre écrit en anglais.

Dix minutes plus tard, une annonce attira leur attention. Cette annonce n'indiquait pas d'heure d'arrivée, ni de retard supplémentaire. Non, elle s'adressait aux proches des passagers du vol Air Australia 1789LAB.

Cette annonce mit fin à leur enthousiasme.

"Ces paroles raisonnent encore dans nos têtes, comme si nous étions condamnées à revivre ce moment chaque jour."


End file.
